Prelude Battle
by VegaArchAngel
Summary: A very basic battle fic that was just posted from my other fiction Kingdom Hearts: Celestial Venture, It's basically Sora vs A group of shadows in high description, was to see whether you all like my writing or not so don't hold back if you wanna review.


-This is my first attempt at writing such a thing but here it goes.-  
  
-*Sora*-  
  
Never before had the concept of 'combat' seemed so benevolant to me before, I wasn't engaging in aspiring combat with such heartless, I was comitting Genocide, a massacre... These thoughts would race through my mind, like a video set on rewind, Overlapping each other with each horrific scene of death... Although no compassion should be shown towards this menace I still couldn't help feeling sorry for their lack of skill.  
  
Tight within my grasp was my salvation, The freedom of mankind... The keyblade, With it's oathkeeper charm it woul seem most fitting to fuel his rememberence of a certain someone... The countless spawn of shadows would continue, until the source of the darkness was destroyed, however the intervals of appearance seemed most fitting to my style, holding oathkeeper above my head I first slash downwards at my oncomming predator, a slight squeel is made from the shadow before it dematerialises from existance, the shadows uprising around the keyblade as it disappears.   
  
I would first smile at my prowess against the fiend, but later regret the action, for seven more had taken place in order to avenge their comrade. Dashing forward crouched somewhat I hold oathkeeper out to the side, trailing behind slightly, Arriving almost instantly at the battle line, just as swiftly i bound over my enemies, performing a 180 backflip just for show I skilfully land behind my foes, Dashing forth with such expertise and cunning only the steelburn of moving metal could be seen along the air, along with the turbulant after images produced by his speed, The slash taken place had taken with it three shadows in it's wake...  
  
Comming to a sudden halt the crimson pain had taken my left arm, seen in my vision shortly after is the sight of a airborne shadow, Catching me from behind had taken my agression to a heightened state, relequishing my egotistical nature after such a hit I quickly slash forth at the heartless in an invigorated rage. The heartless also fades away upon the touch of oathkeeper, The count at four, and the three that remain have the pre-emptive advantage I decide to rout their unit quickly, I leap up once more, this time with more height and veolocity, it is I who holds the pre-emptive advantage now, Holding the blade of Oathkeeper on a Vertical axis I let the tip rest upon my forehead, closing my eyes I prepare a sonic dash towards the three who remain... 1! upon the air a swift turbulant line appears horizontally upon the first and closest heartless. 2! changing targets I focus on the farthest shadow, Allowing my steel to clash into it's anatomy the previous heartless fades, just as this one shudders... 3! Firstly bending my arms i hold the keyblade to my side, before dashing at my utmost potential to collide with, and further more rivet through the final heartless, Letting out a slight snarl I quickly scream as the dash commences, the previously hit heartless rises into a murky shadow, and the final shudders before also leaving this realm of existance, Feeling wiped of all magic potential I come to my left knee, Dangling my left arm by the shoulder joint the scarlet liquid oozes out of the tight wound made by the shadow. The tooth of Oathkeeper now rests on the ground, looking upon the base of it's hilt I notice the charm given to me by what would seem my only thoughts, my love, parting my lips in an exasperated tone I speak; "My only wish, Is to be with you, I fight for you, One day i will return,.. My love." Arising to my feet I clench Oathkeeper in a more enlightened state, All I could do was smile, realising how close I am to home i race down the cobbled road ahead, Slight rain pours in attempt to dampen my soul, But I forever remain in rememberance of my love. "Soon, Soon we will be together"As I trace off into the distance all that remains of me here is the slight tink of the Oathkeeper chain... And a slight radiant light that now parts through the clouds... Hope perhaps.  
  
(Yeah, I know it lacks full potential of description, and information, But hey, Pretty good for a first ne?)  
  
*-B.Fitzpatrick 


End file.
